total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alpha Ranger/A Wizardry Benefit - TDPI Episode 2
Written By: Alpha Ranger ' ' CharactersEdit Amy - Alpha Beardo - Cypress Coiny - Alpha Dave - Alpha Ella - Alpha Jasmine - Cypress Leonard - Alpha Max - Cypress Rodney - Cypress Shawn - Cypress Samey - Alpha Scarlett - Alpha Sky - Cypress Soap - Cypress Topher - Alpha Transcript Recap Chris: 'Last time on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the contestants had to decorate a room amy was demanding, samey was nice, topher was topher, and I was nice with the challenge for once! Coiny, Shawn, Jasmine, and Beardo have an alliance. Rodney and Soap have an alliance as well. Shawn is still scared of zombies, and soap was paralyzed in shock. That's what you missed on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Alpha Hotel '''Amy: '''I am the only one that should get this hotel I am the one that worked. '''Coiny: '''Listen, no I painted the walls with Samey, Scarlett helped with paintings and counters, Topher helped Scarlett, Jasmine and Rodney painted a good wall. Dave painted too and did furniture as well. You are the one that bossed everyone around now can we not here your s*** :). '''Amy: '''Shut up, what would you know you little coin. '''Coiny: '''I can do more than you think I can that's for sure. '''Topher: '''Great drama from team Alpha *eating breakfast*. '''Scarlett: '''Guys, we need to not be arguing it will give us better chances of wining. '''Leonard: '''Scarlett is right. '''Coiny: '''EVERYONE IS STUPID! '''Everyone but Scarlett and Leonard: '*arguing* 'Scarlett: '''They might as well miss out on the prize. '''Leonard: '''I guess so. '''Coiny and Amy: '*fighting* 'Scarlett: '''You people sound like wild animals. '''Amy: '''This stupid coin! '''Coiny '*slaps Amy* 'Leonard: '''Alright, we are done we really don't need this if you want to fight take it somewhere else. '''Chris: '''NO TIME FOR SLEEP IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Cypress Cabin '''Soap: '''Ew, I want the hotel stupid Sugar there is so much like germs and dust. '''Sky: '''That was the best 5 minutes of sleep I ever got. We really need to win this challenge. '''Beardo: '*bing noise for correct* 'Jasmine: '''This is like my house in Australia sort of at least mine is a lot bigger. '''Shawn: '''I wonder what chris has for today. '''Jasmine: '''You probably should not be wondering that. '''Rodney: '''Sky, i love you. '''Sky: '''Yeah, congratulations but I am not here for you :(. '''Rodney: '*heart cracks* (CONF) I have to show Sky I love her. (CONF END) 'Chris: '''NO TIME FOR SLEEP IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Challenge 2 '''Chris: '''Ok for today, this challenge was set for TDA but was not used so anyway, there is 15 staffs Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Rock, Earth, Air, Water, Black Hole, Summon, Burst, Ripper, Whirl, Everlast, and Freeze. '''Max: '''Which one is the most cruel? *laughs* '''Chris: '''Easily, Everlast but if you test these on anyone you are disqualified. The goal is to find as many as you can one for each contestant, so I will assign you a staff and you have to find it the team that finds most wins. But 1 contestant from team Alpha has to sit down. '''Scarlett: '''This is too physical and I am tired no can do. '''Chris: '''Alright, then. TV turn on this is what staff you have to find. Amy: Fire Beardo: Ice Coiny: Wind Dave: Lightning Ella: Rock Jasmine: Earth Leonard: Air Max: Water Rodney: Black Hole Shawn: Summon Samey: Burst Sky: Whirl Soap: Everlast Topher: Freeze '''Ella: '''Yay, I get something related to nature! *starts singing* All about nature, with all my animal friends, I will find this nature staff to win this game! '''Chris: '''SHUSH! '''Ella: '''Oh ok :(. '''Sky: '*starts running* It's going to half to be by water because water whirls so maybe by the cave with the river. *looks and finds whirl staff* Too easy. *comes back* 'Chris: '''That was fast! Put the staff in the slot! '''Sky: '*puts Whirl staff in spot.* 'Shawn: '''So the summon staff *looks by cabins and in the chimney of the food cabin* Yes I found it! *drops and breaks staff sending a swirl around the island* '''Chris: '''What the heck! Ok challenge fail! Whoever stops this wins immunity for their team it's cold :(. *suddenly demons spawn that are taking the contestants away* '''Chris: '''I will be watching you contestants! *gets caught*. '''Leonard: '''Ok, *gulp* I think I need to 'try' and use my wizard skills. *focuses*. '''Dave: '*gets taken away* 'Soap: '*gets taken away* 'Jasmine: '*gets taken away* Characters LeftEdit Amy - Alpha Beardo - Cypress Coiny - Alpha Ella - Alpha Leonard - Alpha Max - Cypress Rodney - Cypress Shawn - Cypress Samey - Alpha Scarlett - Alpha Sky - Cypress Topher - Alpha 'Chris: '''Whoever stays up longest wins. '''Leonard: '''I think I know what to do *runs and hides*. '''Sky, Topher, and Max: '*gets taken away* Characters Left CharactersEdit Amy - Alpha Beardo - Cypress Coiny - Alpha Ella - Alpha Leonard - Alpha Rodney - Cypress Shawn - Cypress Samey - Alpha Scarlett - Alpha 'Samey, Scarlett, Beardo: '*gets taken away* 'Leonard: '*shaking* CharactersEdit Amy - Alpha Coiny - Alpha Ella - Alpha Leonard - Alpha Rodney - Cypress Shawn - Cypress 'Amy, Shawn, and Ella: '*gets taken away* CharactersEdit Leonard - Alpha Max - Cypress Rodney - Cypress 'Max and Rodney: '*taken away* 'Leonard: '''I did it *nothing happens* uh... Wait, I have to fix this. *tries to focus* Almosa de dernos, no more demons, Almosa de dernos, go away demons, sernos? *demons are expelled* '''Everyone but Leonard: '*come back* 'Chris: '''Leonard you get a key to the final 12! For saving us. '''Leonard: '''Awesome! '''Sky: '''We should go hold you a party! '''Ella: '''Yes! '''Coiny: '''Everyone is invited but Amy, let's go! *everyone goes* '''Amy: '''Whatever, losers I get the place to myself so are team won what about the other team heh? (CONF) I can do whatever I want right, so... no more zombie boy this will take apart Shawn and Jasmine *laughs while tampering votes* (CONF END) Elimination 2 '''Chris: '''Everyone voted for the same person, even her! wow. '''Jasmine: '(CONF) Wow, Beardo is out? (CONF END) 'Chris: '''Shawn, have fun in the wheel? '''Shawn: '''Jasmine!?!? YOU VOTED FOR ME? :(. '''Jasmine: '''What, no! '''Chris: '''Hmm, let me look at the cameras, some people did vote Shawn looks like Amy messed up tampering the votes, so Shawn would have been out so double elimination Shawn and Amy are out this means nobody is out next episode! '''Chris: '*puts Amy in wheel* You get 15th for cheating. 'Amy: '*spins around and almost pukes* AHH STUPIDDD SHOWWWW! 'Shawn: '''Well, I hope you win Jasmine good luck. '''Jasmine: '''See you soon good luck. '''Shawn: '*gets fired* BYEE JASMINEEE! 'Chris: '''That wheel never gets old well next episode has no elimination so next elimination is episode 4. '''Coiny: '''Thank god for double eliminations, Amy is out yes. '''Sky: '''That's a relief. '''Leonard: '''Awesome episode for me let's go party. *everyone parties* '''Dave: '''Isn't it awesome that we are already in the top 13? '''Sky: '''Yeah, it is I am really happy on a reality drama show wow! '''Leonard: '*looks at medal* Awesome. '''Ella: '''You really deserve that medal. '''Leonard: '''Thanks. '''Chris: '''I can't believe you guys would invite me to a party. '''Leonard: '''At least, we are in your secret room. '''Chris: '''Oh yeah... '''Sky: '''So what torture is tomorrow's. '''Chris: Tomorrows is not as bad. You all deserve it. 'Coiny: '''Oh well thank god. '''Jasmine: '''It really stinks that Shawn is not here. '''Coiny: '''He was ok. But I did not really know him. '''Jasmine: '''At least, I will see him after I am eliminated. '''Coiny: '''Yeah, so Chris will anyone be debuting this season because in BFDI people left and returned and new people debuted. '''Chris: '''Not this season but next season will. '''Beardo: '*is beatboxing* 'Max: '(CONF) While these idiots are partying I have plenty of time to build my lair. (CONF END) *goes to cave with lights* Perfect.... *evil laugh*. 'Chris: '''This party is actually really good. '''Sky: '''Wait, who set it up. '''Beardo: '*raises hand* 'Sky: '''Awesome, Beardo! '''Max: '*building lair* Yes, this is so evil. *has tv's and cameras all over the island* (CONF) Yeah, the cameras are from Chris's and Chef's tent but they will not know :). 'Soap: '''I am not worried about germs for once I just feel like partying! *dances* '''Dave: '''I am still used to seeing living objects. '''Coiny: '''I am getting used to living humans. '''Max: '*finishes lair with screens everywhere and weird tests* If I get my evil sidekick I will sure be in the finale! EPISODE ENDS (I know this episode was short it will probably be the shortest episode of the season.) Elimination Tables (SPOILERS!)Edit Category:Blog posts